A workpiece positioner requires an operator to load and unload the workpiece on to the positioner or on to a fixture attached to the positioner. In some cases, a workpiece may require more than one operation, thus requiring multiple instances of loading and unloading the workpiece. Some operations may require various cables, hoses, and so on to be brought in the direction of the workpiece.